


His Love

by eeyore101247



Series: His Love, Her Curse [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore101247/pseuds/eeyore101247
Summary: What happens when well known London mobster Tom Holland discovers his soulmate is just a simple bartender from a rival mob's bar?





	1. Warnings, Disclaimer, and Info

Hello Hello! Lo here~! *^-^*

So, this story is gonna be a bit different than things I've written before. This story will have a companion story that follows the other's point of view, but  _His Love_  follows Tom's.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tom Holland nor his family or friends.**

****

So, this is a Mobster AU Tom Holland story that will also draw some inspiration from the soulmate au (which I have fallen in love with for some reason XD). I've also fallen in love with the Mob!Tom AU and have wanted to write one of my own, then had this wonderful idea to write one love story through both point of views, each with their own dedicated book. 

Hopefully I'll have the first chapter written and edited within a few weeks and will update both stories.

So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy  _His Love, Her Curse_.


	2. Chapter 1

_ _

_ Knock knock knock. _

Tom scowled as he looked towards the door of his office. He had told Harrison and his men not to bother him until later that day - he had a lot of paperwork and last minute planning to finish. He watched as Tessa's ears perked up when the person knocked again. He sighed, setting down his pen and turning his attention back to his office door.

"Come in." He said, his tone laced with his irritation. The door slowly opened, revealing his best mate Harrison. He visibly relaxed, his irritation fading away as he looked at him. "What's up mate?" 

"Hey, thought I would come see how you're doing. You've been hiding away in your office since breakfast." 

Harrison walked over to Tom's desk, sitting down in the chair in front of it. He kicked his feet up on the desk, earning a glare from Tom. If it was one of his other men, he would have had their head by now, but it was Haz. His best mate and right hand man.

“I’m fine.” He said, continuing to glare at Harrison until he removed his feet from his desk. Once they were off, he turned back to the papers spread across it, picking his pen back up and letting out a sigh. “Tonight’s going to be risky. You ready for it?”

Harrison nodded, a smirk on his face. “More than ready. It’s time we teach those dumbasses a lesson for creeping into our territory.”

Tom’s smirk returned, and he pushed the finished pile of paperwork aside. 

“Well, let’s run over the plan once more, shall we?”

* * *

Tom cracked his knuckles as he stood outside the cell, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders back. His men had finally caught the little weasel who was shorting Tom a couple thousand dollars, after Tom had generously agreed to help him and his family find a home during desperate times. But when Tom had sent his men for collection of his debt a few hours ago, the weasel turned tail and ran.

With a push of the door, he stepped inside, face cold and emotionless as he stared down at the man tied to the chair. His black hair was a mess, his shirt and shorts muddy from hiding in the dirt. Tom didn’t even blink as he walked up to the man, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up. His emerald eyes shone with fear, lower lip trembling as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“Look, look…. I-I-I’m sorry Mr. Holland, but I just don’t have the money yet! Please! Please just give me another month a-and I’ll have it for you! I promise!” The man begged, his tone desperate as he stared up at Tom. His hands gripped the arms of the chair, arms straining against the rope. “Please, I’m begging you.”

Tom’s lips turned up into a sadistic smirk, letting go of the man’s chin. He turned his back on him, walking over to the table covered in various weapons. His fingers brushed across a pair of brass knuckles, debating whether to use them or just use his bare hands. 

“I’m sorry, John. But we had a deal. And I never break a deal.” Tom said, his voice dripping with ice as he slipped the brass knuckles on his right hand. He turned back around, moving over to John, fingers curling into a fist. 

“I don’t give second chances.”

The bare knuckles of Tom’s left hand met flesh as he punched John in the jaw, the satisfying feel of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He brought his other fist down, hitting the other side of John’s jaw with the brass knuckles. 

John grunted, nose scrunching up in pain as he turned his attention back to Tom. Tom could see the pleading look he gave him, but it wasn’t going to change his mind.

“But… but what about that information I found out for you! About that… that other mob! Ya know! The, um… the, uh…” John stuttered over his words, lips trembling as he tried to remember their name. Tom didn’t give him time to speak another word, his fist meeting the side of John’s face once more.

“I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to get my money back.” Tom grunted, his voice monotone. “Don’t think I haven’t seen what you’ve been up to. All the cocaine and heroine you buy behind your family’s back...you didn’t spend all of my money, did you?” 

Tom’s other fist met the side of his face, the satisfying crunch of John’s breaking nose under the brass knuckles echoing through the cell. Tom bit back the grin that tugged at his lips, keeping his composure as he stared down at John. Blood dribbled down John’s lip, and Tom clenched his jaw as he slammed his fist across the side of John’s face once more for good measure.

“I want a list of every guy you’ve bought from in the past three months since I loaned you the money to house your family.” Tom said as he turned away, slipping the brass knuckles off and handing them to one of his men. He leaned in, whispering in his ear. “Fact check every one of the names with the list we have. Every false name, pull out a fingernail and make him suffer.”

* * *

Tom’s fist hit the desk as his anger threatened to boil over. One of his men had messed up a drug deal and now Tom has to pay for it.

“What do you mean, Brian? We had agreed on the price and you let him get away with giving you laundered money!” Tom yelled, his jaw clenching as he glared at the man in front of him. Brian’s brow was lined with sweat, his hands shaking at his sides as he looked back at Tom.

“I-it looked so real boss. I… We didn’t know it was fake until we got back.” He said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. He tried to keep his composure, but his fear was slipping through the cracks. Tom snarled as he shoved papers off his desk, turning his back to the goon and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You have 12 hours to find him, kill him, and get my merchandise back before I kill you myself.” Tom hissed, nostrils flaring as he let out a breath.

“Y-Yes sir!” Brian stuttered, quickly making his way out of the office and shutting the door behind him. Tom huffed as he turned back around, slowly sitting down in his chair as he looked at the papers on the floor. Tessa looked at him from her spot on the bed, ears perked and squeaky toy in her muzzle.

“C’mere Tess.” He said softly, letting out a sigh as Tessa trotted over to him. His blood was still boiling over Brian’s stupid mistake, but he needed to clear his head and get ready for the night ahead.

“Hey girl.” He cooed as she laid her head in his lap, her eyes filled with adoration as she looked up at her owner. He gently scratched behind her ears, a smile tugging at his lips as she started to lick at his arm. “You’re such a good girl Tess.”

She let out a small yip in response, tail wagging as Tom continued to shower her in affection. He pulled open one of his desk drawers, producing a doggie treat out of the small container he kept in there. He gave it to her, Tessa gently taking it out of his hand before making her way back over to her bed, laying down and happily munching on her treat.

“Come in.” He sighed as a knock was heard on his door, turning his attention towards it. One of his men slowly stepped inside, dressed down in normal civilian clothing, slipping his hands in his pockets. His piercing green eyes stared back at Tom, his stance relaxed as he stood there.

“She called and wants me to come over early, so I’m headed out.” Garrett said, his face blank and emotionless as he stared at Tom. Tom gave a small nod, crossing his legs under the desk and leaning back.

“Make sure she stays safe. I don’t need her getting hurt tonight, of all nights.” He said in reply, his gaze cold as he watched the man standing at his door. Garret gave a nod before he turned around, shutting the door behind him. Tom let out a sigh as he looked down at his wrist.

**LDS**

Tom smiled as he looked at her initials, his heart fluttering at the thought of her. He had been keeping an eye on his soulmate for the past year, but he never knew when the right time to step into her life was. He had always been in the background, keeping an eye on her when he could. He had learned so much about her through Garret as he played the part of her dog sitter. 

He wasn’t even sure when he had completely fallen head over heels in love, but he had. He hasn’t even met her in person yet, and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. Maybe it was because of how perfect she was for him or how gorgeous she was in the pictures he had seen. Maybe it was her immense love for animals and her fierce desire to help pets in shelters. He didn’t know, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. All he knew was that he needed to see her as soon as their plan tonight was finished.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door, his gaze lifting from his desk.

“What is it?” He asked, his voice cold as he stared at the door. Harrison peeked in, an excited smile on his face.

“We’ve got the debriefing meeting in a few minutes. I was coming to get ya mate.” Harrison said as he pushed the door open a bit more. Tom nodded as he stood up, straightening out his dress shirt before walking towards the door.

“Let’s get this started.”

* * *

The door to the guest room swung open, Tom’s face red with anger as he saw the girl curled up on the bed. He could tell just from glancing at her that she was in pain, her muscles stiff as she huddled underneath the covers. As he walked in, Tom narrowed his eyes at the men in the room, clearly furious. Harrison was stood by the bed, hands in his pockets as he waited for Tom to arrive.

“Why wasn’t I informed that Y/N worked at that specific bar?” He growled, turning his attention to Garret. Garret looked back, locking eyes with the mob boss.

“She never told me where she worked, sir.” Garret replied, voice even and emotionless. Tom scowled, making his way over to the bed. His gaze softened as his eyes scanned over the woman lying there before him. His heartbeat quickened, butterflies filling his stomach as he took in her beauty. This was the first time he had gotten to see his soulmate in person, and it definitelyit wasn’t the meeting he had hoped for.

His jaw tensed as he swiveled around, glaring icily at David. “Why did you think it was a good idea to hit her?”

David shifted nervously, fiddling with the edges of his jacket. “I… I didn’t know she was your soulmate, sir! She was in the way and you said no civilian casualties.”

Tom clenched his fist, striding over to David and stopping in front of him. “So you decided to just knock her out - instead of just pushing her out of the way.” He hissed. “Now you’ve made this much more complicated than it had to be.”

David stuttered through his apologies, Tom staring him down as he did. Barely a moment passed before Tom’s fist met David’s jaw, not even flinching at the pain that radiated through his bruised knuckles. David let out a weak whimper, but he stayed still, staring at the floor in front of him. Satisfied, Tom cleared his throat, turning to Harrison.

“Call a doctor to come check on her tomorrow.” He said, voice cold and emotionless as he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Tom laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the early morning sun shone through the crack in his curtains, warming up his black silk sheets where it shone. His mind raced as he thought back to the events of the night before. They had succeeded in their plan of capturing his rival mob boss, but had failed at killing most of the boss’s men. His plan also did not involve his soulmate getting stuck in the crossfire, or being anywhere on the premises at all.

He sighed as he sat up, silk sheets pooling around his waist as he ran his fingers through his curls. The nudging of a wet nose against his skin drew his attention to his furry companion laying beside him, a large smile on her face as she wagged her tail.

“Morning Tess.” He said softly, voice low and filled with sleep. He gently scratched under her chin, smiling as she licked at his arm. His smile faltered as he thought about the long day ahead of him, a disappointed sigh slipping past his lips. “I know I promised to take you on a walk this morning, but I have damage control to take care of.”

Tessa looked up at him with those innocent brown eyes, tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth. She stared up at her owner with so much love and care, causing Tom’s heart to melt on the spot. He sighed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, running his hand along her back before sliding out from under the sheets. He lifted his arms above his head as he stretched, a satisfying series of pops coming from various joints. He let out a sigh of relief, dropping his arms by his side as he headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Tom rolled up his sleeves as he stepped into the large warehouse, his men leading him to the cell holding his father’s long time rival - whom he had been lucky enough to inherit. His dress shoes tapped against the concrete floor as they turned down a hall, a metal door coming into view. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck back and forth as they came to a stop in front of the door. Tom took a breath, composing himself before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Sat in the middle of the room, covered in his own blood, was his biggest rival: Samuel McGregor. The white haired man looked up at Tom, an amused grin spreading across his face. His clothes were disheveled, drops of his own blood decorating the pastel pink dress shirt and white jacket he wore.

“Well look who it is. The great Tom Holland.” He laughed, lifting his head up, eyes locking with Tom’s. “You’re not all that great in my opinion. Think your brother Sammy is more ruthless than you. He is the family assassin after all.”

Tom kept his composure as he walked over to the table sat along the wall, scanning over the various devices that littered the table. Several were already covered in blood, some of it still fresh. Tom picked up his favorite instrument, rolling the brass knuckles around in his fingers before setting it back down on the table and walking over to Samuel.

“Sam has never been interested in running the mob.” Tom said simply as he turned his cold gaze to the man chained up in the middle of the room. He took notice of the developing bruises along his face, the slight crookedness and swelling of his nose. “We aren’t here to talk about my family.”

Samuel let out a laugh as he threw his head back, eyes shut as his body shook. Tom’s jaw tightened, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he watched him laugh in amusement. “Oh, I know that’s not why I’m here, boy. I just want to get a rise out of you. You want to know what I’m up to.”

“One of the many things I want to know.” Tom stopped in front of him, turning to face the captured man. “Why don’t we start with why you’re on my side of London.”

Samuel just laughed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Now why would I tell you that? That would reveal my big master plan.”

Tom scowled as his fist met Samuel’s jaw, a satisfying crunch resounding through the room. Samuel grunted, spitting out a bloodied broken tooth, turning back to Tom with a grin.

“That all ya got? What a wimp.” He laughed, spitting more blood out on the ground. Tom glared at him in return, hands clenched tightly into fists. “Your father left his mob in poor hands.”

Tom’s fist met with the opposite side of his jaw, a grunt slipping past Tom’s lips. Samuel just laughed through the pain, his gaze playful as he looked back at Tom. Anger slowly seeped through his veins, but he kept his gaze cold as he stared down the man in front of him.

“Ya know, that chick I hired as a bartender is quite a looker, ain’t she?” He said with a grin. Tom’s nostrils flared as he tried to keep his composure. Samuel gave him a knowing look, his lips pulling into a pout.

“What? You think I didn’t know? It’s not that hard to figure out who someone’s soulmate is when you’re a mobster.” He said as Tom turned away. He walked back over to the table, quickly picking up the brass knuckles and slipping them on his fingers.

“If I had the choice, I woulda ravaged her a long time ago. I’m sure she’d look absolutely stunning with my- “ Tom’s fist cut him off as he strode back into the middle of the room. Samuel’s laughter rang out through the cell as blood rolled down his chin.

“Looks like I struck a nerve.” He said with a wicked grin as he looked back up at Tom. “Good. Means my son is on the right track.”

Tom froze in place, mind reeling at the implications that sentence had. His father had never mentioned anything about the McGregor family having children, but if they did, that meant Samuel was no longer in charge.

“What? Did you really think I wouldn’t have an heir?” Samuel howled with laughter, looking at the other goons around the room. “Your boss is a bloody idiot! I don’t see why you don’t just overthrow him.”

Tom growled as he punched him straight in the nose, the brass knuckles breaking any cartilage that was left intact. He no longer cared about keeping his emotions in check as his blood boiled with anger.

“Where is he?” Tom hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. Samuel just laughed, his breath hitting Tom in the face. It reeked of blood and cigars, but Tom was unfazed as he scowled at the man.

“You think I would tell ya that? Wow, you really are a fucking idiot.”

Tom’s bare fist met his jaw once more as he let go of his shirt, a dull ache starting to throb in his knuckles. He watched with pleasure as blood dripped down his chin, adding to the stains on his shirt. He brought his brassed fist across the other side of his jaw, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he felt his jaw break beneath his fist.

“Fuck, that hurt.” Samuel groaned in pain, coughing blood onto Tom’s shirt. He looked up at him with a sly grin, Tom scowling down at the crimson red now staining his shirt.

Tom just growled as he grabbed the white towel offered to him, wiping the blood off his hands as he removed the brass knuckles. He grabbed the gun that was offered to him next, his gaze hard and cold as he stared down at Samuel.

“Fine, if you won’t tell me, I’ll draw him out.” Tom said simply, resting his finger against the trigger. Samuel just smirked as he stared back at Tom, leaning forward ever so slightly and pressing his forehead against the barrel.

“Do it.” Samuel said, his smirk turning into a grin as Tom pulled the trigger without hesitation, gunfire ringing out through the cell.

* * *

Tom took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to her room. His heart raced, hands shaking as he stared at the dark oak in front of him. Harrison had told him that she was most likely sleeping, but he insisted on seeing her.

He tried to straighten out the shirt he was wearing, noticing the small blood stains that stuck out against the bright white fabric. He let out a sigh, looking down the hall in the direction of his room. It wouldn’t take him long to change, but she could wake up at any moment, and he needed to be there to give her the answers she needed.

With one final deep breath, he grabbed the door handle, slowly turning it and pushing the door open. He quietly stepped inside, gaze resting on the small mound of sheets curled up in the middle of the bed. Her brown hair fanned across the silk covered pillow, sheets pulled up and over her shoulders. Her back was to him as he stepped further inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

A furry head slowly peeked up from behind her, icy blue eyes staring at Tom as he moved closer to the bed. The german shepherd slowly stood up, walking around her still form as Tom sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his curls, his gaze raking over her form once more now that he was closer. She was still dressed in her clothes from the night before, a thin layer of sweat decorating her skin. She looked pale, a pained expression on her face as she curled into herself more.

He watched as she started to stir, her skin growing paler as she started to move. Tom quickly grabbed the bucket from beside the bed, gently pushing it into her hands as she sat up in time for everything to come spilling out. He tried his best not to wince as his chest tightened, guilt washing over him for her current condition as he looked away. If only he had known she worked there, this never would have happened.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a soft whimper came from the dog beside him, his attention turning back to her. He watched as she set the bucket down and leaned against the headboard. Some color had returned to her face as she rubbed her hands over her face, pushing all the stray hairs out of the way. Her chest rose and fell before her eyes fluttered open. She jumped as her gorgeous chocolate eyes met his, her eyes widening.

His heart raced as he watched her gaze rake over his face before meeting his eyes once more. He closed off his emotions, building up the walls he was so used to hiding behind. His heart raced in fear, anxiety coursing through his veins as he sat in front of his soulmate.

“I’m guessing you’re Tom.” She said softly, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and caution. He gave a nod, watching as her eyes wandered over his form. He noticed as her attention turned to his hands, lingering on the crown tattoo that adorned his hand before grazing over the bloodied and bruised knuckles. His nerves spiked as a flash of worry swam in her eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. He just hoped it wasn’t loud enough for her to hear.

“I'm guessing you're also  _the_  Tom. As in Tom Holland, the biggest mob boss in London.” She muttered, a sigh slipping past her lips. A small wave of relief washed over him before it was replaced by dread. She knew about the mob business in London.

"You're a smart one, darling." Tom said as his lips pulled up into a smirk, a forced chuckle slipping past easily. He was used to faking his emotions in front of others, but something about faking in front of her made him feel sick.

She rolled her eyes in response but winced in pain. A pang of guilt surged through him once more as he was reminded that it was his fault she was injured in the first place.

"Mind telling me how I got here and why? As well as how and why Tsuki is here?" She shifted on the bed as she spoke, pulling her legs into her chest.

"Well, you just happened to work at the bar that we were infiltrating last night.” Tom explained, his eyes slowly gazing over her form. He couldn’t help but admire the way her skinny jeans hugged her legs, showing off the muscles beneath. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he took her in, his gaze slowly moving back to hers. “One of my men knocked you out while you were chasing the guy we were after. It was an attempt to keep you safe, but apparently he doesn't know his own strength.” His jaw clenched as a surge of anger coursed through him. “Harrison and my men brought you here, and he informed me of who you were, so I had you set up in this room.”

"Ok, that explains why I'm here.” She wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them closer to her chest. “But what about Tsuki? Gary was watching her. Is Gary alright?” Her brows furrowed in concern as she asked, worry filling her gaze. Her gaze searched his for an answer before a soft gasp brushed past her lips. "Sarah! Where's Sarah? Is she alright? I swear to fucking God if you hurt a single hair on her head, mob boss or not, I will fucking strangle you." Her gaze turned cold as she glared at him.

"The girl? She's alright, just shaken up." Tom replied with a laugh, slightly amused at her attempt to be threatening. He knew she couldn’t do much in her current condition, her threat falling flat and empty, but it didn’t stop the growing discomfort forming in his stomach. Her jaw tensed ever so slightly in response, her gaze locked on him. "As for Tsuki, Garret, or Gary as you know him, actually works for me." He said as he looked over at Tsuki, the dog in question looking back at him.

"Wait, what?" She said, her face covered with hurt and betrayal as Tom looked back at her. "So you knew I fucking existed and didn't do shit about it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she started to glare at him once more.

"What do you think Garret was for? He was there to keep you safe." He replied, his chest tightening as her words cut through him like a knife. He didn’t want to put her in danger without knowing if she could handle the enemies that came along with his lifestyle.

"Oh, so he was my fucking babysitter?! God, you're the fucking worst. It's bad enough my fucking soulmate has to drag my sorry ass back into fucking mob business, but he didn't even have the guts to meet me face to face until I get hurt in the crossfire of his fucking stupid ass business." She growled as she pushed herself off the bed. He sat there stunned as her words sank in, causing his brow to furrow as he watched her stumble through the room.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" He asked, his tone cold to hide the emotions boiling over inside of him. She had mentioned being pulled into mob business again, did that mean she had been in a mob before? He’d have to send his men to dig deeper into her past, but for now he watched as she returned to the bed and fumbled with the dog harness.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She hissed, gently nudging Tsuki off the bed once she got the harness secured. "I want to get as far from you as possible. God must have a really sick sense of humor to pair me with a bastard like you." She stumbled her way to the door, swaying on her feet as she walked.

"You are in no shape to just walk your way out of here." He said as he stood, moving his way towards her as she tried to leave.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" She challenged as she turned around to face him. She lost her balance, stumbling a bit before Tom managed to grab her arm. An electric shock shot through his veins, his heart fluttering in his chest. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. "You can't fucking shoot me like you mobsters do with all of your fucking problems. I'm sure you've heard about what happens when someone's soulmate dies."

"I have, darling, but I'm trying to keep you safe by bringing you here. We saw what almost happened yesterday." He replied, trying to keep his tone calm as anger brewed in his chest. Her jaw tensed as she tried to pull away once more.

"I'm not a fucking baby nor am I made of glass. I can take care of myself." She hissed, glaring up at him. His anger flared as he stared down at her. Why can’t she understand that he’s just trying to protect her? "Concussion or not, I don't give a damn. You've known about my presence for a year and did jack shit."

"Well there's not much I can do when you wouldn't tell Gary where exactly you worked." He countered, tightening his grip on her arm. His jaw tensed as he tried to keep his anger contained, nostrils flaring as she let out a hiss of pain.

"Well, I wasn't exactly keen on putting a friend in a place that was owned by a mobster." She seethed, narrowing her eyes further as anger radiated off of her in waves. "Guess I was wrong though, seeing as Gary was a mobster himself." She laughed, wincing in pain as she stumbled once more.

"Fuck... I think I’m gonna be sick again." She mumbled, hanging her head in her free hand. He gently tugged on her arm, leading her towards the bathroom as she stumbled behind him. Tom pulled her into the bathroom, letting go of her arm and watching as she collapsed in front of the toilet. His stomach churned as his chest tightened, the icy sting of guilt replacing the burn of anger flowing through his veins as he watched her get sick once more.

"Fine, I'll stay here until I've healed, but after, I'm leaving." She mumbled as she turned her attention back up at him, weakly attempting to glare. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that slipped past his lips at poor her glare was. "Just... fucking help me back to the bed."

Tom helped her up off the floor, leading her over to the bed. He watched her back as she flopped down face first, a muffled groan coming from her as she laid there.

"The doctor will be here in an hour." Tom said as he looked over her once more. He let out a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned towards the door, making his way out and closing the door behind him. He let out a huff as he looked at the door once more before heading towards his office to calm down and collect himself.


End file.
